Fuego
by Yunn
Summary: SasuSaku. Un cigarrillo puede unir a dos personas. Una amistad puede surgir a partir del fuego. La inseguridad puede ahuyentar a quien más amas. Y a veces, las mujeres creen que el sexo conduce al amor. ONE-SHOT, AU.


**Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto. AU. Capítulo Único.**

**FUEGO.**

_Herem_

* * *

**I**

_Sakura_ está sola. El humo del cigarrillo le hace sentir acompañada. No sabe fumar aún, pero no le importa. El dolor que a su pecho acongoja aumenta gradualmente: nunca la habían humillado aún. Suspira. ¿Por qué no le dejan fumar dentro de la escuela? Le molesta tener que salir a la banqueta, entre tantos vendedores ambulantes, para tranquilizar sus nervios.

— ¿_Tienes fuego_? – escucha una voz que la sobresalta. Vira la cabeza y se encuentra con unos ojos profundos que le miran fijamente. Ella niega con un gesto discreto: olvidó su encendedor en casa. El hombre se va.

**II**

_Sakura_ siempre lo mira. Entre clases sale en espera al joven de cabellos negros. Sus horarios no coinciden: ella llega al amanecer y él al medio día. Intercambian miradas sin detenerse. Sabe que se llama Sasuke y que estudia Literatura Inglesa. Que fuma Seven Stars y que nunca volvió a pedirle fuego.

**III**

_Sasuke_ se sienta a su lado, compartiendo un cigarro. Suelen guardar silencio la mayor parte del tiempo. A veces charlan de literatura, música o profundizan en la horrible vida. Sakura suele dar opiniones poco fundamentadas o incoherentes y él se lo remarca. Sasuke también lo hace.

Sakura estudia Idiomas. No tiene seguridad en sí misma y siempre tiembla cuando ve a Sasuke llegar, titubea y se queda en silencio. Suele volverse incómodo si no hay un tabaco encendido. Es la principal razón por la que se ha vuelto adicta a esos breves instantes compartidos. A _ellos_.

**IV**

_Sasuke_ sabe que ella es débil y necesita una mano que sujetar cuando se titubea a los bordes de la locura. Pero no es la única que pide su ayuda y tampoco se la va a brindar fácilmente. Le dice palabras duras cuando llora, remarcando que así es la vida. Y Sakura se aferra a su lado. A su charla. A los cigarros y a la compañía que se hacen. Se comprenden. Pero no hay más que eso.

**V**

_Sakura_ le confiesa sus sentimientos, pero no es correspondida. Las charlas no acaban y los cigarrillos siguen consumiéndose. Le duele no inspirarle amor, pero más le duele tener esa constante ilusión de lograr a hacerlo. Quiere cambiar por él. Tal vez debería ser más soberbia y tratarlo mal. O debería bajar de peso. O cuidarse más.

Sakura llora en ocasiones al sentirse indiferente ante él. Sakura le ama y aún no lo sabe.

**VI**

Sakura mira a Hinata atentamente. Es una vieja amiga de Sasuke. "_Tiene esquizofrenia, también desea que la salve_", le susurra al presentársela. Era una vieja estudiante de la facultad, pero desertó al encontrarse con la imposibilidad de hablar. Posiblemente los demonios le amenazaban con matar a su familia si decía palabra alguna. O sólo era tímida.

Hinata escucha atentamente a Sasuke y este prefiere charlar con ella. No le interrumpe ni juzga. Le pide, con gestos, recargarse en su hombro o recostarse en sus piernas al sentir que las voces le hablan. Sasuke lo permite y continúa hablando, alimentándose de los cigarrillos aderezados de celos que le ofrece Sakura. Sabe que Hinata está enamorada de él y tiene miedo.

**VII**

_Sasuke_ le confiesa que besó a Hinata, ebrio. A Sakura le duele horrores, aunque se suaviza al escuchar que la deseaba. Tal vez Sakura no tendría su amor, pero si le despertaba ansias de tomarla. Sería el primero. Ella sería la primera. Estaría en su memoria eternamente, aun cuando no la amara.

A veces las mujeres creen que el sexo conduce al amor.

**VIII**

_Sasuke_ la acorrala esa noche, susurrándole que no debe encelarse: Hinata le desespera. Sus labios se rozan y Sakura percibe una corriente eléctrica que recorre su cuerpo. Sus manos recorrieron su espalda; él recorrió su cuello. Ligeras embestidas sobre la ropa, mordidas, dulzura y violencia entrelazadas: ella lo odiaba y le amaba a la vez.

— Sakura, lo hice porque podía. No me gustas, nunca me has gustado. Ni un poco. Soy horrible, ¿no lo crees?

— No.

**IX**

_Sakura_ buscó que se repitiera el contacto un mes después. Sasuke ha acariciado su cuerpo y besado su cuello lentamente. Se han rozado y han gemido discretamente. Pero no han llegado a más. Es la despedida: Sakura ha ganado un intercambio estudiantil.

— Bien, Sakura: ¿tienes algo que decir?

— Te voy a extrañar. ¿Tú tienes algo que decir?

— No.

Sasuke le dice que mejore sus argumentos. Que tiene mucho que cambiar por sí misma, a pesar de sus inseguridades. Y él confía en que lo hará. Sakura nunca había amado. No sabía que esa amarga esperanza de enamorarle en un futuro era parte de ello. Le agradece por todo.

**X**

_Sakura_ se entera de que Sasuke se acostó con Hinata en el transcurso de ese mes. Duele. Pero se alegra falsamente: no tendrá la responsabilidad de ser la primera en su historia sexual. Sasuke se acostó con alguien más sin importarle qué sentía; tampoco se lo dijo, como creyó que lo haría. Sasuke no la ha buscado y no lo hará. No la quiere.

Sakura se enfada, huye, llora y centra sus energías en olvidar.

**XI**

_Sasuke_ se acerca a su vieja amiga y, antes de escuchar algún tipo de reproche u observar esos ojos duros, susurra:

— ¿_Tienes fuego_?


End file.
